In information retrieval systems, and in many command and control systems, it is necessary to obtain specific items of information from extensive files of data contained within the digital memory of the system. Heretofore, the complexity of searches for data within these files has generally been reduced by organizing the files and ordering their contents. However, this organization and ordering increases the programming required to maintain the file in order and either decreases flexibility of the system in responding to unforseen inquiries or requires excessive memory capacity. Even with such maintenance of the data files, search times are often still too long for many proposed system uses.
A proposed solution to this problem is to store the entire data file within a very large content-addressable or associative, memory. Such memories, which are conductive to parallel processing, allow extremely fast response to any query within the logical instruction library of the memory. The characteristics of such associative memories allow rapid responses without the necessity of ordering the information within the data files and without the requirements of sophisticated programming to maintain the files. However, associateve memory systems are quite expensive in that each word of the memory has associated therewith its own separate and distinct arithmetic unit or response store to achieve the parallel processing technique. Consequently, on a cost-effectiveness basis, it is unlikely that any system required to maintain extensive data files could afford an associative or content-addressable memory of sufficient size to provide the entire data storage capability.
Consequently, it is an object of the instant invention to present a high speed information processing system which maintains the attractive features of the content-addressable file while providing economical equipment costs.
It is a further object of the invention to present a high speed information processing system which utilizes a large mass memory bulk storage unit operating in conjunction with an associative processor.
Still another object of the invention is to present such an information processing system which interrelates and utilizes the desirable characteristics of an associative processor and a bulk disc memory system.
Yet another object of the invention is to present an associative processor having a virtually infinitely expandable memory array.
Still another object of the invention is to present a high speed information processing system which is rapid in processing time, accurate in operation, inexpensive to construct, and readily adaptable for any of a plurality of uses.
These objects and other objects which will become apparent as the detailed description proceeds are achieved by a high speed information processing system, comprising a data processor, a mass memory unit, separate and distinct from the data processor, wherein bulk data storage may be maintained, and means interconnecting the data processor and the mass memory to affectuate data transfer therebetween.